Doctor Who
Doctor Who is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. This is based on the TV show that has been ongoing for years since 1963. History Doctor Who began airing on British television in 1963, and ran continuously until the show was put on hiatus in 1989. An attempt was made to revive the show with a straight-to-TV movie in 1996, but this did not result in an ongoing series. In 2005 the show was successfully revived due to critical acclaim, and thankfully continues airing around the world to this day. Doctor Who recently celebrated its 50th anniversary in 2013. A key to its longevity is the plot element that the lead character, The Doctor, regenerates into a new body and personality when the old one is mortally wounded or gets too old, allowing for the periodic recasting of the role, which is treated by the production team - and by fans - as a soft relaunch and renewal of the series. About The Doctor is called a "Time Lord," a time-traveling adventurer from a far off planet, who travels through time and space in a spacecraft known by the acronym TARDIS. A TARDIS is a machine that is larger on the inside than the outside and is supposed to change its appearance based on its surroundings however The Doctor's TARDIS is locked in the form of a police box. The Doctor is also able to regenerate upon facing critical injuries, so he appears as many different people throughout the series. The Doctor loves Earth, so he makes many trips here to save the planet, or to enlist earthlings to help him with tasks in the galaxy. Related Characters/Objects *71204 Level Pack **The Doctor ***First Doctor* ***Second Doctor* ***Third Doctor* ***Fourth Doctor* ***Fifth Doctor* ***Sixth Doctor* ***Seventh Doctor* ***Eighth Doctor* ***War Doctor* ***Ninth Doctor* ***Tenth Doctor* ***Eleventh Doctor* ***Twelfth Doctor **TARDIS **K9 *71238 Fun Pack **Cyberman **Dalek (Object) * Not included physically, but playable in-game upon completing The Dalek Extermination of Earth. Adventure Worlds * London **21st Century London ***3W Facility ***Silurian Lair **19th Century London *Skaro *Telos *Trenzalore *Mars Levels *A Dalektable Adventure *The Dalek Extermination of Earth Connections * In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, a Weeping Angel and a red TARDIS both make a cameo in the level, "Space Suits You, Sir." Trivia * Ghostbusters and Back to the Future are said to exist within the world of Doctor Who as films. ** Specifically, the Ghostbusters theme song lyrics, "Who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters!" was mentioned in a 2006 episode. ** Coincidentally, both of these movies were referenced by the Tenth Doctor. ** Clara Oswald also exclaims "Ghostbusters!" in a 2013 episode with the Eleventh Doctor. *Harry Potter was mentioned once in a 2006 episode wherein the Tenth Doctor mentioned having to read all seven books in the series even though the last book Deathly Hallows was not yet released until 2007. *Doctor Who is the only franchise that has a level in the main story mode without a foundation element. Gallery Doctorportal.jpg|The gateway to the Doctor Who world DOCTORS.png TimeTravelTuesday.png Category:Franchises Category:Index Category:Doctor Who Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Franchises